


In Between

by andjandj



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jopper, Jopper Smut, Lonnie Byers Being an Asshole, Young Jopper, jopper angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andjandj/pseuds/andjandj
Summary: She was all alone.The thought crossed her mind more than just a couple of times, but never so clearly as it did in the moment she was in right now, at the nurse’s office with the results of her pregnancy test.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Karen Wheeler/Ted Wheeler
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, welcome. I decided to take a break from my Danona fic and start a Jopper one, crazy I know.   
> I don't really know when or how the updates will work, but I'm gonna do my best to upload weekly.   
> I hope you like it and maybe leave a comment?   
> I'll leave you to it and see you soon.

She was all alone.

The thought crossed her mind more than just a couple of times, but never so clearly as it did in the moment she was in right now, at the nurse’s office with the results of her pregnancy test.

* * *

**Two Months Ago**

“Oh, come on Joyce, don’t be a wuss”

Hop was whispering, but there was determination present and she couldn’t help but laugh, he was so keen on getting her to be his date for the Senior Prom despite having girls throw themselves at him.

“Lonnie would be really pissed” he smirked, playful glint in his eyes.

The truth was, Joyce was kind of glad Hop asked her. It’s been a week since Lonnie left her for that bimbo Chrissy, and going to the Prom with the guy Lonnie hated the most seemed like a good revenge, but at the same time Joyce knew Jim was developing feelings for her and she didn’t want to give him false hope.

Joyce loved Jim as a friend, but never as a lover, they had too good of a friendship to ruin it with romance. Jim of course didn’t share the same opinion, but he was preparing to go to Vietnam, so did it even matter anymore? That’s why he gathered the nerve to ask her in the first place, he had nothing to lose now.

“I don’t know”

It seemed to him she waited the entire eternity to answer, in reality it only took a few moments before she looked up at him, half smile on her lips.

“You promise it’s just Prom? No funny business?”

She raised her eyebrows, she needed to be sure she wasn’t giving him any kind of hope. No matter how much Joyce wanted to get her revenge, the thought of hurting Hop sent a painful jolt through her body, she couldn’t afford to lose him like that.

“I promise”

He clenched hands above his head as a sign of his excitement over victory and it made Joyce let out a shriek of laughter. If anyone were to see them, they’d think he just asked for her hand.

“Well then Jim Hopper, I say yes”

She then turned on her heel and with an unexpected skip in her step she proceeded to her class, suddenly being a little too excited for her Prom night.

* * *

She spent hours rummaging through piles of clothes labeled “SALE”. Old Melvald never gave any bonuses and her pay was barely enough to cover the cost of the dress, shoes were out of the question.

“I don’t even know why you’re shopping for the new dress. You have plenty old ones that are more than decent”

Karen stood next to her, one arm crossed and the other one playing with her long, blonde hair. She only agreed to keep Joyce company so that she could gossip about other classmates and maybe buy something herself, she was a serial shopaholic.

Karen has had money for as long as Joyce could remember. Her parents were working at some high paying law firm and she lived on Elm Street, her house was the tallest one in the neighborhood. The girl was often dressed in latest fashion, her locks always curled to perfection.

Joyce sometimes wondered why Karen chose her over so many other “cool” girls, but whenever she would question it, Karen would just shrug, “those girls are dingbats” she would say with a smirk on her perfectly powdered face.

“I just want to look nice, that’s all”

Joyce turned only enough to see Karen in her peripheral vision before going back to her task. Looking good would not only make her feel better about herself, but it would also make Lonnie regret the day he hooked up with Chrissy Carpenter, the school’s main slut.

“Joyce, honey” Karen effortlessly picked Joyce up by her shoulders and turned her around so she was looking straight at her, the girl was stronger than you’d think “you always look nice”.

Karen was many things, but her compliments were always real and true, especially when they were being directed towards people she cared about and luckily for Joyce, she was one of them.

“I just…” there was no point with pretending, Karen was too smart for that anyways. Joyce tucked her chin and wrinkled her forehead “I just want to show Lonnie what he lost”.

And there it was, the smug Joyce making her debut. She was never like this before, vindictive and jealous, but Lonnie woke in her the feelings she never knew she was capable of feeling. He introduced some of the best things in her life, but that also meant bringing a little bit of bad as well. She wasn’t exactly scared of this “evil” side, but she also knew it wasn’t her.

“Lonnie is a fucking idiot for not appreciating you, but trust me, once he gets tired of that bimbo, he’ll be crying for you to take him back.”

The blonde hugged her friend, doing her best to reassure her. She herself has had her share of bad boys and broken promises and despite being pretty happy with Ted now, she knew how hard it was for them to get on the same page in the beginning. No relationship was easy and the fact that Lonnie was a dumb fuck was no help in this case.

“Now, let’s go to your place and tweak one of your old dresses. You could use the money for new shoes instead.”

She pushed Joyce in the direction of her favorite shoe store, it was slightly pricey, but she was sure there were some decent models for the money Joyce brought with her.

“And on the way, you could tell me what Jim planned for the two of you” she made sure to emphasize his name and switch Joyce’s focus. Everyone in school knew how Jim felt about Joyce, and Karen knew Joyce had little interest in him, but why would Joyce agree to go with him and not Bob who asked her before Jim, or even Benny who casually mentioned it the other day?

Why would Joyce turn them all down and chose to go with her best friend while knowing he wanted to be more than that?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie was pissed. She has never seen him so livid, rushing into the girls’ locker room with red eyes, fuming with anger. She spent the previous night wondering what his reaction would be to her going to Senior Prom with Hop and this was way better than she had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie/Joyce Smut, but very little of it. I know, hate it too, but it kind of happened so we all have to deal with it.   
> Also, I hate myself for this.   
> Also, what's that saying about dark clouds and rainbows? Anyway... chapter two ladies and gents!

The trip back home was quiet. He was driving painfully slow, or at least that’s what it felt like to Joyce.

At this point, Joyce just wanted to get it over with and face the consequences.

She felt bad for thinking pregnancy was terrible, there were so many women who wanted, but could never have children and here she was, blessed and depressed. There were just so many plans…

She was hoping there would be college in her future, hoping to be the first Horowitz to go to one. She wanted to quit her job at Melvald’s and get a good paying one so that she could leave her drunk of a father on his own, maybe even move to Indianapolis and be closer to her mother. All her hopes and dreams, ruined because of one time, one bad decision… life was never fair to Joyce and this was only the proof.

* * *

**Two days after Jim’s question**

“I can’t believe you would do this Joyce, it’s the lowest you’ve sunk like… ever!”

Lonnie was pissed. She has never seen him so livid, rushing into the girls’ locker room with red eyes, fuming with anger. She spent the previous night wondering what his reaction would be to her going to Senior Prom with Hop and this was way better than she had in mind.

He was by her side in an instant, his hands trapping her so she was pressed between her locker and him. There was something strangely arousing about the whole thing, but she would not give in that easily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

She looked him through her lashes, head slightly lowered and an innocent pout. Joyce was different around Lonnie; he woke the bad girl in her and there was little she could do in moments like these. Sometimes, she even enjoyed this version of Joyce, bold and sexy.

“Don’t play dumb, I know you’re not” he inched closer to her face before every word, finally ending up with his lips so close to hers she could feel his raged breath. “I know what you’re trying to do and it will not work” he finished, looking straight into her wide, brown orbs.

He knew she was trying to get him back by making him jealous, but he was not a fool. Chrissy’s parents had money and his gambling debts were piling up, not that he would ever admit. Lonnie truly liked Joyce, more than he liked anyone for real, but she had nothing besides love and if anything, he knew love was never enough.

So, instead of telling her he wanted out like an honorable guy, he allowed Joyce to see him kissing Chrissy, effectively ending, whatever it was that they were doing. It wasn’t his proudest moment, but as soon as he heard what she’s done to him he lost it, she was as rotten as he was.

“Seems like it’s working just fine”

Her smirk never left her face, making Lonnie even angrier. Oh, how predictable he was, it was almost too easy. She wanted him this way, it was almost a masochistic need to have him handle her like this, good thing the locker room was empty.

“Why him?”

He gritted through his teeth and it sent a jolt of pleasure through her. Sometimes she wondered what sicko possessed her to actually enjoy Lonnie’s burst of anger, but the question would be forgotten as soon as he would place his hands on her hips and kiss her roughly.

“Why Chrissy?”

She returned, adding a bit of roughness herself, no longer afraid to play his game. Her plan of making him jealous and getting back together with him was forgotten as soon as she felt him starting to press against her and whether it was intentional or not, she didn’t mind it one bit.

“Does it matter? She’s not your problem.”

He tried so hard to keep his cool, but another part of his body was also getting hard from all this pent-up tension. She knew how to rile him up, that was for sure and she could do it in many more ways than one.

“And neither is Jim yours, so why are you so bothered, hm?”

At this point she was taunting him, wanting him to make that mistake and close the distance between them, she wanted to be bad, do it right then and there, heck… she didn’t even care if someone entered and saw them. Her judgement was clouded by arousal and she had a sneaking suspicion he was feeling flustered too.

“I am not bothered”

He could feel his lower regions growing in size, could see the smirk on her face indicating she knew exactly what was going on. It made his blood boil, this wasn’t the first time she managed to put him in a state like this, in fact, she would do it often and it was the best kind of sex for both.

He was her first, but it never felt like it. She was so good at it he thought she must’ve slept with at least one guy more and until he saw the proof of her virginity, he was sure she was nothing but a liar.

Ever since then, they were doing it rough. It was always nail scratching, teeth biting, with them. Their sexual encounters always ended up with at least one bruise on both of them, and neither minded.

“I don’t believe you.”

She finally took initiative and pressed against him as much as she could from the position she was in. A low laugh escaped her mouth and her eyes lowered, seductress Joyce taking full force.

“Well, this wasn’t exactly my plan, but it would do just nicely”

Part of her wanted to stop, snap out of whatever she was under at the moment. She wanted to scream at him for fucking around with Chrissy and here she was, about to do the same thing. He was with another girl, he was lost in arousal as much as she was and if one could stop it, it would be her.

“I am going to wipe that smirk off of your face”

He put his hands on her hips, pressing her to the locker with his body, not even bothering to try and hide how much he wanted her then and there.

“Do it”

She whispered, the thoughts of why and how leaving her mind instantly, all resolution leaving her.

He waited no longer, pressing his lips roughly on hers, teeth biting her lower lip. She let out a moan, straddling him as he lifted her up, neither breaking the kiss.

“Fuck you” she managed to whisper in between kisses, though it sounded more like a moan when he slipped his hands through her folds, not wasting any time. Thank the universe she was wearing skirt that day.

“Oh, I intend to”

* * *

**Now**

They finally arrived and Joyce was able to recognize the Byers home. She always enjoyed the nature surrounding the house, but the smell of pine did nothing to her now besides making her throw up. Hormones. His parents were away for the weekend and she was glad for the privacy they would have, but that was the least of her worries now.

She got out of the car and went to take a sit on the swing that was just recently installed on the porch, she knew he was going to follow.

“Look, I need to tell you something”

Her hushed voice gave away just how scared she was. He has known her for quite some time and she never looked like this, it was like a matter of life and death.

“Joyce, whatever it is it can wait, you need to relax. You fainted”

Lonnie himself was shook. They had just gotten back together and on the second date she managed to throw up twice, cry three times since the movie began and then finally faint on the street. He was worried she was badly sick, but when they left the doctor’s office, she kept her eyes down and mouth shut. Whatever the doctor said it was bad.

“That’s what I need you to understand”

She avoided his gaze, tears threatening to fall before she even managed to blurt out what tore at her very soul.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
